A British Irish Tale
by Gwendoline Mary
Summary: Cathryn Lois has been following One Direction since the X Factor UK 2010 final. She gets to see them perform at Madison Square Garden, and gets Niall's attention. They become friends. They are joined by the other 1D lads and a whole load of OCs. Read And Review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm baaaack... after litteraly years. I thought I would do alright on WattPad, but it doesn't like me haha. It's nice to be back. Maybe I'll continue My Threequel, IDK. I'll concentrate on this at the moment. **

**Enjoy :)**

_"Madison Square Garden: The world's most famous arena" _Liam read, smiling like crazy "We're going to perform here, lads, we really are..."

The other four lads were sitting on the stairs to the stage, Louis had his head on Harry's shoulder, Zayn was doing his vocal excercises, Niall was thinking of the girl he had just met.  
>The next few hours were spent practising, chatting about the awesome year that had been 2012, and hearing the giggling and yelling of the fans outside getting louder by the minute. Then, when there were two hours left till show time, all five of them ran backstage to get ready.<p>

Slowly, the arena started filling up. The girl that had earlier caught Niall's attention, Cathryn Lois, walked swiftly to her place in second row together with her friends Diana and Michelle (Michelle's dad had bought those tickets for them, let's just say he's kinda very rich). The first row was reserved for the boys' family and friends.  
>At -1 hour to the show Anne Styles, Maura Horan, Karen Payne, Trisha Malik and Johanna Tomlinson took their seats, together with the rest of the families.<br>Maura turned round, just to look at the arena fill up, and saw Cathryn taking selfies with the Directioners behind her. Her friend Diana saw Maura and pointed her out to Cathryn and Michelle.  
>"Wow Maura, hi!" she said, in her mancunian accent.<p>

They took a picture and talked about Niall till 5 Seconds of Summer came on stage to open for the boys.

After that, One Direction made their grand entrance on stage and they performed for two whole hours, including an exclusive performance with Ed Sheeran of Little Things, that flew past, and no one could believe it was finished by the time it did. Little did the fans know that it actually went faster for the boys and all they thought thoughout the whole show was "Please don't let this end, pleasee!"  
>Cathryn cried, laughed and sang, often at the same time, she finally saw them live, they were real, and they were breathing her same air, it's just not something you simply get over. Even talking to them earlier hadn't been that exciting.<p>

When the three girls finally got to their hotel room they started talking about the show and every single ditail and at every sentence they'd fangirl terribly (I mean, what other reaction can you imagine having after seeing your idols perform?)  
>They finally started getting ready for bed at around 11. Diana went in the shower first, then Michelle. Cathryn was just about to lock herself in the bathroom when they heard a knock at the door...<p>

**A few minutes before, just a few rooms down...  
><strong>  
>"Where are our robes?" Harry, Niall and Louis yelled.<br>"Tell me why I should know?" Zayn answered, calm as usual.  
>"Hang on, I'll ask this guy here." Liam said, with his head outside the door. "Excuse me, we've orderded five warm robes, where are they?"<br>"In room 243, just where you told us" the young lad answered after a moment's reflection.  
>Liam laughed "No, no, they told you room 234, this one!"<br>The poor guy started mumbling an apology, but Liam stopped him, saying it wasn't his fault, it was just a comprehensible mistake, and that he would go personally to retrieve the robes, if he would kindly tell him where room 243 was. "Just there, on the left" the guy pointed down the corridor. "Thanks, mate" Liam smiled.

Liam walked across the corridor. 239, 240, 241, 242... Finally he reached 243. Hesitantly, he knocked twice. It was a chatty room, but after he knocked there was silence for a few moments, followed by excited whispering.  
>Finally, the door opened. It was Cathryn, the girl that he and the lads had talked to before the show and had gotten Niall's attention especially, because of her classy look despite the One Direction shirt, and her being a chatterbox helped her a lot too.<p>

She was clearly, but classily, trying to contain herself from screaming. "Yes, Liam? Can I help you?" she said with the sweet tone of someone who's known you for years.  
>"Yes, love. You don't happen to have our robes, do you?"<br>"Um... oh, yeah, I think I know what you're talking about. Hang on a sec" and she disapeared in the room, only to return a few moments later with a pile of robes that looked taller than her (she only looked like 5.1 feet tall not including the 3 inch heels)  
>"Wow, robes with your initials. Original." she said sarcastically<br>"I know, we're such divas!" Liam laughed. She laughed too while handing him the huge white pile.  
>"Thanks, babe, I appreciate it" he smiled, and walked back to his room.<p>

She followed him with her green eyes till he went to what appeared to be his room, where Niall was waiting at the door, sighing in relief. Then he catched sight of Cathryn and felt that unfamiliar turning in his stomach he had felt the first time he had seen her and Louis had described as "not the hot dogs he had had for lunch". He decided to smile, because he could. She smiled back. He bowed slightly and closed his door politely. She did the same, chuckling to herself.

"Well, fellas, we're off to our room" Louis announced, after a nice hot shower and being wrapped in his warm robe, refering to him and Harry. The curly lad smirked mischievously, while taking Louis' hand and walking to the room opposite.

"Yeah, I think I'll be off too" Liam said in his robe with his clothes on his arm.

"Same" Zayn agreed. He was the only one who hadn't taken a shower, simply because he wanted to be alone in his room while having one.

Niall was left alone in his room to think.

"So it was really Liam Payne?" Diana giggled  
>"Yes, I swear it was him" Cathryn said, for the thousandth time.<br>"And they're all sleeping a few doors down?" Michelle asked, eagerly.  
>"That's my guess."<br>They all fangirled silently. Cathryn decided to keep her smiles with Niall from her best friends, for some reason she felt it was their little secret, a moment to be treasured alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning everyone on the 2nd floor woke up at around 9, and they all hurried to get dressed because the hotel stopped serving breakfast at 10. At this posh 5-star hotel the only people who could afford sleeping here were One Direction, Cathryn and friends, and posh business men and women. That was the reason almost no one recognized the lads.

They all arrived at the breakfast room at the same time, one second too late. For a few seconds they just stood there, their stomaches rumbling.

"Well, um, how about finding a bar? Somewhere they won't recognize us?" Harry suggested.

Diana and Michelle giggled like schoolgirls, Cathryn elbowed them both in the ribs. "Sure" she smiled. Niall couldn't get over her classy behaviour, because for a while any girl he had met had screamed or cried at him, like her two friends (who were just as nice though), she just seemed genuinly happy to have him and the other lads around. They found a posh little cafè and everyone had their meal.

After that was over Zayn, Harry and Louis got calls from the management and they all had to go to different places in New York; Diana and Michelle decided to walk around the city, so Liam offered to guide them around, even though it was the first time for him in NY too. Cathryn and Niall were left alone.

"So, uh, you wanna walk?" Niall asked. She nodded. They left the cafè and walked towards Times Square, chatting the time away. Cathryn was a bit of a chatterbox, but Niall didn't mind listening. They talked a lot about music, films, general interests. Also, she had been gifted with a sailor's mouth, so let's just say bad words weren't really unfrequent, but she always regretted saying them, so there were a lot of "sorry"s inbetween sentences. Another thing about Cathryn, she loved shopping, and Niall could tell by the way she stared at Forever 21, H&M, Victoria's Secret and other designer stores. So cute, he thought.

The pair stayed in Times Square for a while and then they decided to head back to the hotel. By the time they reached it they had eachother's phone numbers.

"So... you're leaving tomorrow for..?"  
>"Miami" she smiled "Born in Manchester, raised in Miami"<br>"You... you don't sound like it!" he laughed.  
>"Well, let's just say the American accent has never influenced me, thanks to my parents and my sisters"<br>"Your sisters...?"  
>"Yeah, I'm one of four twins. Pretty cool, huh?"<br>"Sure look it" he gulped. The idea of three other girls that look exactly like Cathryn gave him yet another unfamiliar but pleasant feeling.

That night One Direction had another show at MSG so Cath (that was her nickname for everyone) accompanied Niall to the arena and there, after receiving a long Horan Hug she slowly walked away, and she kept turning around, only to see him going towards the inside of the place. She walked back to the hotel: all she wanted to do was sleep, but was instead greeted by the rambling and giggling of her American best friends.

The girls didn't sleep that night, all you could hear was One Direction's music and fans screaming. Thank goodness the plane ride to Miami is relatively short, at least the two cities are in the same time zone.

Cathryn got up at 6, as all three had agreed. She got dressed and checked her phone. Two messages from Mum, five voicemails from her annoying but loving sisters, and a message from Niall. She decided to open that one. It said: "Hey Cath, I know I won't be awake to take you to the airport, but I just wanna wish you and your friends a safe trip home." with tons of emojis, so that was really cute. He had sent it just before the show last night.  
>She decided to take a shower, get dressed, prepare the stuff for the flight and then wake up her friends at 6:30.<p>

The flight was perfectly on time on departure and arrival. The separate families had gathered to see their daughters home at last after 2 days of agony.  
>As soon as she stepped into her room, Cathryn sent a message to Niall, just to tell him she was alright. He answered almost immediately, "I'm glad to hear that, Cath :) 3"<p>

From then on they would chat on WhatsApp for hours on a daily basis. Also they FaceTimed a lot and Skyped even more. Niall started following her on Twitter, then Instagram. He would be chatting to the rest of the lads, then after a while he'd go somewhere private and see her on his mobile screen. Both of them trusted each other in a way others couldn't believe, they slowly but surely started to be best friends... but they also started having little feelings for each other, one message at the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime around April of the next year Cathryn started getting slightly annoyed and nervous. The reason? The upcoming senior prom.

"OK, I get it's sorta nerve wrecking, but seriously, is it really that big of a deal?" Niall asked on Skype one day.

"The problem is not the prom in itself, actually, I already have my dress and everything. The real problem is who I have to go _with_..." she answered

"Soo... I'm guessing it's not Ryan Gosling?" he joked

"You're very funny, Horan" Cathryn commented, sarcastically "And sadly no, he has nothing to do with RyRy" she added, pointing to the Ryan Gosling picture on her desk.

"Well, who is he? And why are you going with him?"

She sighed "His name's Tony, he's basically the worse manwhore on the planet. I was dared to go to with him because my friends are bitches worse than Regina George, ugh..."

Niall was quiet for a few seconds. "Wait, so, what day did you say the prom was?"

"10th of June, why?"

He remained silent for a while again, then "Would you let me take you to prom if I were available?"

She laughed slightly "If you could you'd basically save my life"

He smiled. She's so pretty, he thought. She had dimples on her cheeks, and let's just say she didn't have to smile for you to see them, they were that deep. Her eyes were so deeply blue you could see them for miles. Too bad I'm in the friendzone, he thought. He sat in silence as Cathryn started talking about something else. Oh God, he thought, she thinks I'm joking...

Although she was talking about her day, all Cathryn could think about was how cute Niall's proposal was, too bad he was probably joking...  
>He as a person was cute as hell, with his big ocean blue eyes, his adorable laugh (she got to hear it so much since she's super good at telling stories), and his big, carefree personality, he's the kind of person you never wanna let go.<br>After coming back to the real world she looked at her watch and frowned.

"What is it Cath?" Niall asked, slightly worried.

"It's nothing, but I kinda have to go. I have to cook the dinner."

"Oh, OK then. That's cool, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, Niall, see you tomorrow. Byee!"

"Byee!" he smiled. Then, the call ended.

When it ended, Niall decided to head off to the other lads, they were all in Harry and Louis's suite.  
>When he stepped in all eyes turned to him, in silence.<p>

"So, what did the Mancunian-American girl say?" Louis asked with the tone of some white gossip-thirsty chick.

"Well, she has to go to her ball with some douchebag she doesn't want to be with."

"And you're...?" Harry intervened, more curious than his boyfriend.

"I'm not gonna let her, if that's what you mean" Niall grinned, proud of himself.

"Well, good for you, mate. Go get her!" Liam cheered.


End file.
